I didn't realize life was this hard
by Paris The Kuro Neko
Summary: Lucy left after her parents both died and now shes struggling with a lot of things, like what to wear, eat, and how to take care of her brother. Geezus i suck at summaries, just check this story out ok XD


**Paris: Sup guys me backy backy :) **

**Ikuto: Stop making new stories when you can't even update the ones you have now!**

**Paris: Geez chill it bruh, anyways i got this idea from the song headlights by Eminem and Nate Ruess so yea**

**Ikuto: Heh seems pretty cool**

**Paris: No this story is confusing as hell i don't even know what i wrote**

**Ikuto: Paris doesn't own anything in this story but Maybelle**

* * *

They theres different ways you can go in life, I guess I either chose the bad way, or god just hates my sorry ass. I let out a sigh as I kept walking, I went towards an abandoned train and sat inside. "Dammit, I don't have any change left." I growled and pulled out a cigarette, then frowned. "Oh well looks like i'll have to find other things to munch on, maybe I should head into the city." I looked in the direction where I could see the lights of a big city. "Maybe that's Magnolia town?" I got off the train and started walking. "Time to go on an adventure Lucy! Let's head to the big city!"

Once I got there, it was dark and my eyes went blind, it was to damn bright. "Damn, this is pretty nice! Now to get some food somehow!" I went through the crowd of people to pickpocket. It was a succesful trip, since I managed to get a purse. I ran to an alley and looked at what was inside. A wallet, a phone, some mints(which I popped in my mouth), a couple coupons, mint gum, and the best part, a credit card number thingy. "Sweet, now what's inside the wallet?" Afterall everything else was cool to.

And what I found probably made me the happiest lad ever. "This bitch was rich?! There has to be at least a few thousand dollars in here!" There was a few thousand dollars, maybe even more! I could buy a loft witht his money! I was getting all excited until I heard my stomach growl. "First things first, I need food." I put all the stuff back in and found a nice buffet. "This looks nice!" I was about to walk in, when a security guard blocked me. "No homeless people allowed." I gasped. "I am not homeless!" He lifted an eyebrow. "Then why are you wearing rags, and your face is all dirty?" I made a psh sound.

"Cosplay duh!" He glared. "Leave and don't come back until your better dressed." I growled and walked away. I also looked in a window, and geez I was terrible looking. "Well, looks like it's time for me to get a makeover!" I startedwalking to look around when I heard a scream. I started walking to where it was and saw a little boy around the age of 6 getting bullied by older men.

"Romeo, just give us some of your food!" I could see the boy shake his head. "No! I still have to feed Maybelle!" One of the men growled. "Who cares about your stupid dog, we need the food more than she does!" Romeo glared. "I said no!" I looked around for the dog and did a mental facepalm. The fluffy white pup was behind him. I decided I had enough of the bickering over something so stupid.

I walked over to them and tapped one on the shoulder. The man turned around. "Wadda you want?" I punched him the face, then kicked his place thats supposed to be made of steel. "Leave the kid alone."

He nodded and got up. "I'll get you next time Romeo! Let's go you guys" I saw him and his group of buddies walk away, well he was limping. I started laughing then bent down to the kids height."You hungry?" I saw him slowly nod. "Okay cool, and i'm not gonna hurt you, we just gotta clean you both up, your name is romeo right?" He nodded again. "What's your name big sis?" I smiled. "Lucy, and since you probably have no home either, your staying with me kid." I saw him grin. "Really?!"

I nodded. "Can Maybelle come to?" I looked at the fluffy white cloud thing behind him. "She can come to." He grinned and picked her up. "Did ya hear that Maybelle? We finally have someone else!" The white fluff yapped and licked his cheek. "Okay first things first all, the 3 of us really need to clean up. Know any good spots?" I saw him grin as I let him lead me to a huge mall.

"I always hang out here but I never bothered to go inside since they glare." I rolled my eyes. "Ignore them, and let's go." But he was right, we gt weird looks and some lady even told her daughter not to look. The again can't blame them, we are wearing shit basically. I found a kids store and went inside. "Okay Romeo, find some clothes, and heres 40 bucks, i'll go the place across okay?" He nodded and I left to go do my thing.

* * *

**Paris: R&R guys! I know it's confusing right now but it will make sense later trust me, and i'll update my other stories in about a week!**


End file.
